The Undead
by CrimsonCape
Summary: Spike didn't die that day and returns to the bebop to cause tension and chaos on the Bebop. But he wasn't the only one to survive that day and have another chance....R
1. Prologue

_Yay, i'm back...I've put Altered Universe on Hitaus at the moment because i'm improving it and everything and i want to write up this story. Don't worry though, Altered Universe will be finished._

_Anyway, i've decided to write A cowboy Bebop fic and this chapter is just a quick one._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop coz if i did, Julia would be shot by Faye and Faye and Spike would live happily ever after!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"What'll it be handsome?"

"Coffee-black."

The woman dressed in a pink stripy waitress's dress bustled off to the other side of the counter to make him a cup of strong black

coffee, just how he liked it.

The man sitting at the counter reached into his pocket and pulled out his last cigarette. This was what his life was and always had been,

pointless in his eyes. He paused and thought back to what his life was like before; arguments constantly with his shipmates, constantly

being on the run or chasing a bounty just to try and earn a measly 10,000 woolong to get things that claimed to be edible. He sighed

before placing the cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

Breathing in the nicotine tar that filled his lungs, he felt calmer. He closed his eyes and a flash of blonde hair whipped across the black of

the back of his eyelids. She was dead and it was his fault. Dead because they had given into temptation. But it wasn't just temptation,

no, it was love. Or at least that was what it had turned into. He should've been dead as well, but why he wasn't he didn't quite know.

He re-opened his eyes at the sound of a cup meeting the cold metal counter and the smell of freshly brewed coffee filling his nostrils. He

took one last drag from his cigarette before disposing of it and placing his hands around the warm mug.

The stupid climate-control system had fucked-up leaving Mars freezing cold and the occupants just as freezing. He didn't have anything

that would remotely warm him up. All he had was a flimsy blue casual suit and a shirt, most of which had been soaked from the rain

which was battering against the windows outside the small diner.

He sighed again and stared down into his coffee mug, the liquid inside swirling for some strange reason. Lost in his thoughts, he jumped

when the waitress spoke to him. "Something troubling ya?" She asked

"Nothing that concerns you." He said, not intentionally on making it sound rude, but like many other things that came from his mouth, it

did.

"No need to be rude, I was merely asking." She said.

"Well don't." He said. Her voice was starting to cheese him off. He hated women with attitude.

Having had enough, he drank the hot liquid, warming his insides, before standing and leaving. "Shit." He said, remembering that it was

raining. He should've just kept his mouth shut, then he would at least have had a place to shelter in and now he was stuck in the rain. He

shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away down the unusually quiet streets of inner city Mars.

Keeping his head down he walked past shop windows with happy smiling faces of couples on Valentine's Day. It was February 12th

today so of course everywhere would be reminding him of the things he had lost. Not looking where he was going he bumped into

someone. A flash of purple hair. He stopped and looked back. The person he had knocked had stopped too. Shaking her head, the

figure carried on walking. He heard her muttering something like, "He's dead Faye. Dead. You saw the body yourself."

Spike's breath stopped. It was Faye. He carried on walking, his pace picking up until he turned sharply into an alley which was

sheltered from the rain. He slid his back against the wall and put his head in his hands. "Go back to them." A soft gentle female voice

said to him from across the alley.

"Julia?" Spike said, shock and confusion in his voice as he lifted his head to gaze upon someone who he had thought he had lost. "But

You're dead."

"Yes but it doesn't mean I can't help you Spike." She said walking over to him and sitting down in front of him. She placed a hand on

his face and smiled lightly at him.

Her touch was ice cold instead of the warm touch he was so used to feeling from her. "I can't." He said looking down and breaking his

stare from her.

"Why? It's quite simple."

"No it's not. I can't just walk back into their lives and expect things to return to normal." He said.

"No, you can't expect that straight off. You would need to earn their trust again. But can't you see, as long as they're out of your life,

you're life isn't living to it's full potential." She said softly.

"I don't need them. I need you Julia!" He said desperately looking back up at her. Her soft pale lips smiled gently at him.

"You think you need me but you don't Spike." She said.

"Yes I do. I thought that everything would be right when I died but I got put on this place they call the living plane again!" He began to

shiver as her hands grew colder.

"You've been brought back because you have a purpose. And they, you're friends are part of that. Don't be a fool and try to be

independent Spike. As much as you think you can manage by yourself, you can't." He looked away at her words.

He had always had to be independent and cope for himself. She didn't know what it had been like for him after his parents had died.

She forced his head to look back at her. "Just go back Spike." She said, half pleading, half ordering him to.

He sighed and looked back into her eyes. "Will I see you again?" He asked simply. He knew she was right but he didn't want to admit

it out loud.

"You won't see me but I'll always be watching over you Spike Spiegel." She kissed him lightly on the lips, her lips as icy cold as her

skin, then she was gone.

"Home." He said before picking himself up and dragging his feet off towards the harbour, where he had the suspicion that that was

where he would find the Bebop.

_

* * *

Sorry it was so short. I wanted to just have an appearence of Julia, although she will get mentioned alot, and also wanted to show how Spike decided to go back to the Bebop._

_Please Review_

_CrimsonCape_

_xxx_


	2. Here I Am

**Okely Pokely...well i wont be updating like everyweek because i don't have the time at the moment, but i will try and update quite quickly...so yea.**

**Disclaimer - If i owned Cowboy Bebop, i wouldnt be writing that i dont own it...and Spike and Faye would be together and the show will still be fecking going!**

**anyway...enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Here I Am**

Faye turned sharply down an alleyway which was a shortcut to the harbour. She wanted to get back to the mild warmth of The Bebop. She cursed under her breath as a

bitter wind whistled through the alleyway. Why did the climate control centre have to fail on a day like this which was already making her feel bad tempered.

She saw it in sight. "Jet, open up. It's me Faye." She said through the communicator which she held in her numb hands.

The Bebop opened for her to climb in. She tapped in the code to shut the doors and threw her jacket onto the single mustard yellow chair that sat in the bridge. Ed was

sitting with Ein by her side, mumbling on about crap which Faye really didn't care for, while she tapped away on some strange device that Faye had picked up on a

recent bounty hunt. Why the tomboy named Edward had decided to come back to the cruddy life of the Bebop when she could have stayed on Earth with a family, Faye

didn't know. Mind you, who would want to stay on a dump like Earth anyway?

Faye walked through the corridors and opened the door into the bathroom. She turned on the tap, filling the bath basin with steaming hot water. She was about to undress

and slip into the bathtub when she heard Jet laughing. Jet hadn't laughed since well…

He couldn't possibly be laughing at Ed. He got so annoyed with the kid easily now days. Faye Did the button of her top up again and peered out of the bathroom door.

That's when she heard him.

She rushed out of the bathroom and there he was, standing with a cigarette carelessly hanging from his mouth, a hand lazily sitting in his pocket. Her mouth dropped.

He noticed her standing there agape and raised an eyebrow at her, his usual cockiness applying into it. She walked over to him and started to prod his shoulder. He was

certainly solid. Taking a chance to see if it really was the real Spike and not some phoney, she prodded his wound on his stomach where Vicious had slashed him. "Oww!

Geez Faye, I can still that thing you know." He said flinching at the pain.

Faye's face turned from shock to anger. He had the nerve to have ago at her for simply checking that it was really him when he hadn't even told them he was still alive,

yet alone the fact that he just turned up on their doorstep out of the blue! "You son of a bitch!" She said and hit him hard on the stomach before storming out and heading

back to the steaming bath that was awaiting her to calm her down.

"What the hell is her problem?" Spike asked, turning to Jet as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Oh, I dunno, the fact that you've just turned up out of no where." Jet said folding his arms over his chest.

"I had to sort some things out." Spike said, pulling a cigarette out of the box in his breast pocket and lighting it.

"O yea. Such important things that you couldn't give us a call to let us know the fact that you weren't dead!" Jet's voice said, the calmness disappearing and being

replaced with annoyance, anger and sadness.

Spike turned his head to the side, focusing on the wall. He hadn't called because he hadn't planned on coming back. He thought their lives would be so much easier

without him in it. The only reason he had decided to come back was because Julia had said he needed to, or that's what he told himself. But he couldn't tell Jet this. What

would he say, "O yea, well the only reason I did come back was because Julia told me to!" Yea, that would make him look sane alright.

Jet sighed and gave in and sat next to Spike on the mustard yellow couch. "Give me a cigarette and I'll forget this whole conversation." Jet said. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"You always have cigarettes though, it's usually me asking you for one." Spike said.

"Yea well, we haven't been able to get the bounties to be able to get any." Jet said. Spike chuckled slightly and gave his partner two. "God knows how long you've been

without one." Spike said at seeing Jet's confused look. Jet chuckled.

"So what's say I cook up some bell peppers and beef?" Jet said after taking a drag from his now lit cigarette.

"You mean actual beef?" Spike said hopefully.

"Of course not!" Jet said merrily. It was just like old times. Remembering the old times.

* * *

Faye managed to pull herself up and out of the bathtub. She grabbed her red robe, which barely covered her ass and wrapped a towel around her head. She gathered up her

clothes, which lay in a pile on the floor and slipped out of the bathroom and down the corridor to her room. If she went quiet enough then she wouldn't have to face Sp-

"Hey Faye." Speak of the devil

Faye stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at the man who had caused so much pain in her heart over the past few months. "Move please." Was all she said as he

stood in the way of her journey back to her room.

"Wanna explain to me first why you've been avoiding me?" He asked, his usual cockiness still in tact.

"I haven't been avoiding you. All I did was go and take a bath Spike."

"Well, the way you left the room implied you were trying to avoid me, Faye." He said, emphasising 'Faye' just like she had emphasised 'Spike'.

"Just move Spike." Faye asked defeated. She didn't want to talk to him any longer. She didn't want to sense, smell or look at him any longer. Just the thought of him

made her heart ache. That was how much he had pained her. She wanted him back on the Bebop just as much as she didn't.

"No." He said sternly.

"Why not!" She asked distressed almost.

"Because I want to know why you're so angry at me!" He said.

She looked up, pure disbelief on her face. Why she was angry at him? Why _she_ was _angry_ at _him!_ "Because you were dead to me Spike! Dead! D-E-A-D! You went to

die, you said to see if you were alive but basically you were going there to die! Then all out of no where you come back and think that everything will just go back to the

way it was? No! It won't. If you really want to know why I'm so fucking angry at you Spike, it's because you didn't care about how Jet felt when you were planning

your suicide." She said, then looked down and said quieter, "You didn't care how I felt about you waltzing into your death." Spike looked at her with shock and sadness

on his face at the pain of which he had caused her. "So don't you dare have ago at me for being angry at you because you deserve an explanation because you didn't give

me one!" She said angrily and shoved past him, storming off to her room leaving Spike to stand there in silence and shock.

He never realised how much pain he had caused that night he went to kill viscous. He didn't think they cared that much about him, well maybe Jet but never Faye. He

heaved a great sigh before turning and wondering back to the kitchen.

* * *

Faye slammed the door behind her. That lunkhead! That arrogant, stupid, pompous lunkhead! She threw her clothes across the room onto the floor before falling

backwards onto her bed. She deeply sighed and closed her eyes. Why did he have to come back? Things would have been so much easier if he had just stayed dead to her.

She would eventually have moved on, well on the outside, and have had a simple life without all of his problems building on top of hers like they always managed to do.

Images of blonde hair and blue eyes crept over the black space which was the back of her eyelids. Then miss-matched brown eyes met the blue eyes. The images quickly

changed to a young girl running up a hill, her violet hair swishing and swaying. Faye's eyes snapped open. She was not going to think about her and him, especially

together, and she was certainly not going to think about the life she could have had. She would not make herself feel any worse than how she already felt.

She sat up and pulled her clothes on. There was only one way for her to make herself feel better; gamble.

* * *

Jet hummed quietly as he fried up his special beef and bell peppers. He heard the stool move back from the counter and someone collapsing into the stool. "Didn't go to

well then I gather." Jet said, slightly chuckling.

"It's nothing funny Jet." Spike said, taking a cigarette out of the box on the side and lighting it with the lighter in his pocket.

"Well it kinda is." Jet said.

Jet chuckled slightly then sighed. "But seriously Spike, don't expect her to welcome you with open arms like I have. You hurt her real bad Spike. I've never seen her

depressed since you left."

"I know but what was I supposed to do. Not go and avenge her death and stay just so Faye wouldn't be sad?" Spike said sarcastically.

"True but you could have we-" Jet stopped when Faye came into the room.

She leaned over the counter and picked up the keys to the Redtail. "I'm going out Jet. Don't wait up; god knows when I'll be back. Just don't leave me on Mars." Faye

said, not looking at Spike, trying to ignore the fact that he was sitting there staring at her.

Jet turned round and nodded. "Don't break your ship; I've only just fixed it." He said.

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises." Faye said giving a smirk before turning and leaving the kitchen. "Don't just sit there! Go after her, try and at least make

peace." Jet said to Spike.

Spike moaned before swivelling round on his chair and dragging himself after Faye. He managed to reach her just as she was getting into the Redtail. "Faye wait! Look I'm

sorry about earlier." Spike said.

Faye ignored him. "Aren't you even gonna talk to me….wow that's mature."

She gave him an 'go fuck yourself' look before starting up the engine and flying off to Mars.

"I can't say I didn't try." Spike said to himself before dragging himself lazily back to the kitchen, his hands shoved in his pockets, back hunched and a cigarette hanging

loosely from his mouth.

* * *

**Okay, i'm not the greatset at writing long chapters as you can see. **

**Ed, Ein and Jet will play bigger parts in the next chapter and so forth but the first chapter was just the prologue and this chapter was showing the relationship between Spike and Faye.**

**The plot will also develop more, like the actual action storyline but like dito on the bit above this.**

**CrimsonCape...please Review...i like to be advised and know what you think :D**

**xxx**


	3. Once Again

**Hello joyous readers...sorry for the wait in updating...as you will have noticed, the description of the story has changed becasue i thought that it need abit more description of the actual plot...you've probabaly all guessed who else isnt dead...but ill let you read to confirm your thoughts...this chapter is abit longer by like 2,000 words or sumfin so thats good anyway...ill leave you to your reading.**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop...if i did, would i be having to wirte this crappy thing...no becasue the show would still be going!**

****

* * *

_Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

_- Fall Out Boy - Sugar we're going down_

**Chapter 3: Once Again**

****

Edward floating, two words that were often associated with each other. She kart wheeled in mid-air while her shadow named Ein, ran

through the air. She floated to the door which opened into the bridge and floated through. She found the button and turned off the anti-

gravity and plopped on the floor. She heard a "Ow" come from the other room as someone fell on their arse from her sudden push of

the button. "That sounds like Spike-person." The young tomboy said turning to her shadow. The dog barked in agreement and they set

off for the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Spike, standing up and rubbing his arse where it was sore from the fall, the nearly burnt out

cigarette still hanging loosely from his mouth. "SPIKE-PERSON IS BACK!" Ed said squealing with joy and running up to him and

hugging him, making the cigarette in his mouth fall from it and onto the floor.

"Hey Ed." Spike said gruffly, prying the child off of him.

"When did Spike-person get back?" Ed asked.

"Last night." Spike said scratching his head and picking up the cancer stick off of the floor and disposing of it. It was of no use to him

now.

"Edward bets Faye-Faye was happy to see Spike person. She was all moody and grumpy and sad when Spike-person left." Ed said,

dropping her tone of voice to a sad one but then immediately perking up and beaming at Spike. "But now Faye-Faye will be happy

again!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Ed, but Faye-Faye hates my guts at the moment."

"Oh well. She will soon like you again!" Ed said, not really caring much and switching off into her own world. She buzzed off,

pretending to be a spacecraft, Ein running after the child.

Spike shook his head and wondered off out to where the familiar mustard yellow couches lay. He plopped onto the biggest one and fell

into a deep slumber.

* * *

She flicked a chip casually and lazily onto the table. "Hit me." She said. "Bust." The dealer said. She growled and turned around and

wondered off to the casino bar where she plopped down on one of the stools. Realising she had no money she turned to the guy next to

her and leaned over, her breasts practically falling out of her top in front of him. "What'll it be madam?" The gentleman asked.

"Brandy would be lovely." She said fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. She knew how to get what she wanted when it came from men.

A glass of cooled brandy was placed in front of her and she downed it, a much needed drink she thought.

Brandy after brandy led to things. Things that Faye wasn't quite sure she knew what she was doing. Before she knew it, the gentleman

who had been buying her drinks and herself were in a bathroom cubicle, his lips all over hers…drunk passion taking over.

* * *

CRASH! Spike awoke to the sound of Faye bashing into the table and knocking a glass over. She giggled slightly before moving on to

her room, not thinking that she had woken anyone. She was death to the world around her. He watched her as she continued to tip-toe

across the metal floor. "Busy night Faye?" Spike said, amusement in his voice. She jumped and spun around. "Don't do that!" She said,

her anger towards him was still intact, drunk or sober.

"Well you shouldn't have woken me up." Spike said stretching his arms, making his joints click. "So did you have a rough night Faye,

you shorts are on backwards." He chuckled.

"At least I can get some." She said something coming over her that really didn't usually, it was like she was proud that she had just had

sex with some random stranger and that Spike needed to know.

"And you're saying I can't." He said smugly, challenging her as she gave the impression she was trying to compete against him.

"That's my point exactly." She said before muttering under her breath, "Only girl you've ever slept with was probably Julia." As you can

tell, Faye really wasn't one of the nicest people when drunk. She always brought up certain things from the past that would hurt the

person she was talking to.

"What did you say?" Spike said, hissing slightly at what he had thought he had just heard her say,

"I said, the only person you've probably ever slept with is Julia! But she's dead! So guess your never gonna get some!" Faye said,

speaking loudly as if he was death.

"Shut it you slut." He said hurt by what she was saying. Sure he knew Faye was angry at him and sure he knew that when she was

drunk, she was a nasty bitch but some things were just not meant to be brought up, i.e. Julia.

"You call me a slut! HA!" Faye gave out a bark of a laugh. "Take a look at the girl you were with Spike. She was supposed to be with

Viscous, she claimed her love for him, yet she was sleeping with his best friend at the same time! Now she's what I would call a slut!"

Faye said. She didn't have anything against Julia, but she knew that it would hurt Spike, and maybe be enough to make him ignore her,

even her drunk self knew this plan.

Spike was silent, fuming in emotional state. Faye, feeling she had won, turned sharply around and walked off to her room.

BANG! Faye stopped dead in her tracks. He had fired on her. The bullet had narrowly missed her shoulder. She turned around, fear

obvious on her face, the alcohol inside seemed to have wasted away and all of a sudden, she knew everything that was going on. There

was Spike, his Jericho pointing towards her like she was the enemy. She turned and ran, just simply ran. Fear had taken over her and

she didn't want to see what happened if she stayed. Spike ran after her. She was not going to get away from him. She had insulted him,

fair enough, she did that often enough, but to insult Julia, she was going to pay.

He was faster than her, as the male species often was against females. A corner was coming up and taking the moment, he fired again

and grazed her shoulder. She cried out in pain and her pace slowed down. He reached out and pinned her against a wall, the Jericho

aimed at her head. "Don't you EVER fucking say that AGAIN!" Spike said in a deadly tone with only certain words being hissed,

making Faye tremble in his grip.

"Did I hurt you Spike? Did I grab your heart and wench it out when I said those things about Julia. Did it feel that bad?" Faye said, her

anger returning but fear still standing its ground. Spike just fumed. "WELL NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FUCKING FEELS TO

HAVE YOUR HEART TORN OUT! NOW YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FUCKING PAIN IT CAN CAUSE! NOW YOU

KNOW HOW YOU MADE ME FEEL WHEN YOU LEFT, NOT GIVING A DAMN ABOUT HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU

WALKING INTO DEATH!" She said, screaming her words at him. Jet heard the screaming and was racing down the hall to see the

scene where he stopped dead. Edward and Ein soon also appeared at Jet's heels.

Spike's face changed from anger to shame. "SO DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING HAVE AGO AT ME WHEN I MENTION

JULIA! BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT AFTER WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!" She pushed him away and

stormed off to her room, leaving a confused Jet, a guilty Spike and a sleeping tomboy and her dog.

* * *

"Sir! Excuse me sir! You haven't paid for your treatment! SIR!"

BANG! He wasn't one for using guns, but it was the only weapon he found in the pesky hospital, his katana missing.

The young receptionist slid down the wall, a trail of blood from the bullet that was wedged in her head, leaving a trail.

The mysterious man stepped over her legs and walked out of the hospital, not one person standing in his way. He smirked grimly and

stepped out onto the busy streets of Mars. His silver hair was neatly and elegantly swaying to and fro in the gentle breeze, showing

passers by that grin which was still planted on his face. He was dressed in all black, having found his clothes in a neat pile, and washed

from the blood that had stained them a few months ago.

He placed the gun in his trousers before walking off to his destination, one of the tall skyscrapers in the middle of Mars. He stopped as

he heard the familiar engines of a ship which he had grown to recognise and hate. He looked up and saw a red flash speed through the

night air of Mars. The Swordfish. So Spike was alive, aswell as himself. His grin widened and he continued his journey his destination.

"How God has played out our lives Spike Spiegel, is a mystery to us both." The man said as the icy cold wind hit his body, but he

wasn't affected by it, but continued to go against it.

* * *

Jet stood over the package that lay in front of him. "Faye! Get your ass here now!" He said though the communicator. Faye moaned

and 5 minutes later was standing in front of him. "What Jet?" She said, annoyed at the fact that she had to move from her very

comfortable position on her bed.

"This came for you." He said pointing at the package on the table.

"I'll be going now." She said, trying to escape like she always did when a package with her name on it appeared on their doorstep. Jet,

knowing this would be her reaction however, grabbed hold of the back of her shirt and pulled her back before she could escape.

"You're not going anywhere. Now open the god damned package."

"Fine." Faye said gruffly and knelt down and opened the package very carefully. She sighed a sigh of relief when the package didn't

explode and kill her. Instead she saw a load of paper and pulled it out to reveal a disc of some sort. What the hell? She thought. She

handed it over to Jet who put it in the computer to play it. No image came up; just a simple voice rang out from the computer. "Faye

Valentine, you are in danger. Meet me outside a bar named Laufer 7 tonight at midnight. Come alone. I'll know who you are but you

won't know who I am." Then it bleeped out.

Faye and Jet looked at each other confused by what they had just heard. "I'm not going." Faye said folding her arms over her chest.

"It's probably a trap."

"But what if it's not?" Jet said. "What if you are actually in danger?"

"Jet, I cleared my debts remember! It has to be a trap."

"Well I say you go, and then I'll be in the bar and able to keep an eye on you."

"But what if it goes wrong?" Faye said, she really wasn't prepared to die just for Jet's curiosity.

"It won't go wrong. Spike will be there-"

"No he won't be there. I don't want him being anywhere near me at the moment." Faye said cutting Jet off.

"Look Faye. You're going to have to cut him some slack. He has been through a lot." Jet said.

"Oh, and I haven't? I'm not even supposed to be in this lifetime Jet but you don't see me moping around about it…or going and

shooting people who are your friends!"

"Faye-"

"No Jet! If you want me to do this then Spike is coming nowhere near me. That's the deal." Faye crossed her arms over her chest. Jet

sighed heavily, giving into the persistent female that stood before him.

"Fine. I just thought it may be safer with him there."

"Well I don't." Faye said, knowing full well that if he was there, she would probably end up shooting him or vice-versa, him claiming

that it was the villain. "Let's get going then! You know how busy traffic is going into Mar's late-district." And with that she turned on her

heel and walked off to the ship-bay, Jet striding behind her.

* * *

Sitting down on the stool in front of the bar, he signalled for the barman to come near him and serve him. The bartender walked over,

cleaning a glass with a dirty white cloth. "Whisky." Was all Spike said. The bartender nodded in acknowledgment and placed the glass

he was cleaning on the counter in front of him, grabbed a bottle of malt whisky from under the bar and poured it into the glass. Placing

the bottle back under the bar, he put 2 cubes of ice into the glass and walked off to serve someone at the other end of the bar. He

sighed heavily and circled the rim of the glass with her finger. God how he hated women with attitude, mainly the one that had inhabited

the Bebop. She just had to bring up Julia didn't she!

His thoughts on loathing Faye halted abruptly when jazz began to pour from the saxophone player on stage, stealing all the stress from

Spike's body and replacing it with sorrow. Julia. How he missed her so much. It felt like his heart had been broken into tiny pieces and

had wedged themselves into his lungs, causing him to have trouble breathing when he thought of her. Memories of her entwined within

his brain, causing any thought towards the human race to be connected to her. To how she was so loathing towards the innocence, yet

she was a warm and kind woman, always caring for others, unless of course it was her life on the line. She had had to be like that

though, she had always been running. Running from Viscous, only having to look out for number 1.

He sighed heavily again and took a sip from his whisky. He heard the sound of the bell above the door jingle and looked over to see

Faye, the cause of all the stress he had been feeling recently, walk into the bar and look around the bar. Luckily it was quite crowded so

she didn't spot him sitting at the bar. He noticed a covered figure with a trench coat and a hat covering his face, walk over to her. A few

words were exchanged between them, Spike couldn't make out what words though, he was too far away, then they were moving

towards a back room. _Probably another one of her clients_ he thought, knowing too well that it probably wasn't seeing as Jet had just

walked into the bar after Faye. He spotted Spike and made his way through the crowd. "Spike!…Haven't seen Faye have you?" He

asked his partner, looking around for the leggy woman but unable to spot her.

"She went into some backroom with some guy." Spike said taking another sip from his whisky.

"Damnmit woman! I told her to remain in sight. Come on." Jet said pulling Spike up from his seat and dragging him towards the

backroom.

* * *

Faye walked through the door and was greeted by a tall but not much taller than herself male, wearing a trench coat and a hat which

covered his face. "I need to talk to you somewhere private." He said motioning towards the backroom. Faye nodded and followed him.

She knew she wasn't supposed to go out of sight but what good was her coming here if she couldn't even hear the bloke.

He led her into a backroom which was obviously used for storing the ice because it was freezing when she stepped in. "Couldn't have

picked somewhere which wasn't a freezer?" She asked sarcastically. She turned around to face him as he was shutting the door. She

saw a lock of hair which hadn't been caught up with the hat he wore. It was a sleek white-grey colour. He removed his hat and she

gasped when the hair was put with the voice. More locks of perfect white-grey hair fell down his back as he said, "Long time no see

Faye."

It couldn't be him! he was dead. He had died with Spike that same day. "Viscous!" She whispered in disbelief.

"The one and only." He said before swooping over before she could move. He stood behind her and put a hand over her mouth and

secured the other one around her waist so that she couldn't call out or move. "Now Faye, we're going to go on a little journey." She bit

into his hand but he didn't flinch or retract his hand from her mouth. "But we can't go anywhere if you're not calm." He pulled out a

hanker-chief from his sleeve using the hand which had been holding her mouth, only using two fingers so that his hand still covered her

mouth. Her eyes widened in fear. God knew what he was going to drug her with. Sure enough, the intoxicating hanky sent her into

drowsiness, the last thing her seeing were his cold eyes smirking evilly at her.

* * *

"I'm sure she's fine Jet. This is Faye we're talking about." Spike pointed out as the travelled down the door less corridor until they

came to a door at the end, which led to a hall with doors dotted on the walls.

"Exactly. It's Faye, she always manages to get into trouble in the simplest of situations." Jet said as he opened the first door to the right.

"Yea but surely she-" Spike stopped mid sentence as he opened the door to a freezer room. Jet turned round when he heard his

partner's voice stop, and saw Spike walking into the freezer room and bending down to pick something up. He turned around and sure

enough, in his hand was a tube of lipstick. Ruby red lipstick, the kind that Faye always painted her lips with. "It's Faye's." Spike stated.

He looked up at Jet who had a frown upon his face. "It's a clue. She must have left it knowing we'd come and look for her. Some one

must've taken her."

"That guy she was going to meet. But why?"

"Some kind of plan." Jet pointed out.

"Let's just leave it. I'm sure she'll pull up in the Redtail tomorrow in the hanger and act like nothing happened." Spike said, shoving the

lipstick in his pockets as well as his hands.

"We can't just leave her. She might be in danger." Jet said crossing his arms over his chest, his father-type role kicking in.

"Since when did you care so much what happened to her?" Spike asked, abit shocked by Jet's reaction.

"Since you died and things on the Bebop changed." Jet said bluntly.

Giving in, knowing that they were gonna save Faye's ass and she wouldn't be gracious at all, he said, "Fine. We'll go and save her. But

there's no point trying to look for clues here at the moment. We'll go back to the ship and work on the tube ok?"

Jet nodded in agreement and they headed out the door towards the ship, unaware of the security camera overhead-watching all their

movements.

"Good. You're playing right into my hands Spike." Viscous hissed before adjusting the limp figure of Faye over his shoulder, and

heading off into the night, the security guards he had knocked out, lying limply on their swivel chairs, unaware of the dangerous man that

they had just come into contact with.

* * *

**_Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn...so how many of you guessed it was Viscous...hummm id say probabaly 98 lol..._**

**_please R&R_**

****

**_CrimsonCape_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxx_**


	4. Torn into Pieces

**Omg, ive actually uploaded another chapter after what...like 5 months...sheesh im sorry...im going to apoligise even more however coz this chapter is abit bitty...my usual style after my computer breaks down and having not been able to acess the damn thing in ages...so yea, that is my actual excuse for not uploading...sorry...anyhu**

****

**Disclaimer: I d not, nor will i ever own Cowboy Bebop...if i did, it would never have ended, Spike would not be dead an he and Faye would be making Babies!...oh yea, and viscous wouldnt be dead either, Julia would though..teehee**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm torn into Pieces**

"Where is Faye-Faye Spike person? Edward received e-mail for Faye-Faye." Ed said, zooming around the lazy figure of Spike who

was lying on the couch in the Bebop.

"Faye-Faye is missing Ed." Spike said.

"Why?" Edward asked in that airy-fairy voice she owned.

"Because she is." Spike said, signalling it was the end of the conversation as he got up to walk to the kitchen. Ed being Ed however

pushed on. "Why is Spike-person not telling Edward?"

Spike turned around and gave the tomboy a look of flying daggers making Ed shrink back and drop it. She got up a zoomed off, Ein

running barking after her. Spike sighed, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately seeing as everything in the life he had walked back

into was just screwing and tiring him over and over again.

Jet was sitting at the counter in the kitchen looking at newspaper. "I would have thought you would be trying to look for old violet locks

instead of reading the newspaper." Spike droned out while flopping onto the stool next to the mechanic.

"I am looking for Faye as a matter of fact. Look see," he pointed at the page he was on. There was a picture of the club Faye had

disappeared at. The security guards had been knocked out and a note had been left with them, involving Spike. "We need to get a hold

of that note. It may be the only clue of finding Faye and finding out who kidnapped her." Spike nodded in agreement and slouched back

into the chair, lighting up one of the cigarettes he had just taken from Jet's basically full pack.

Fluorescent lines and shapes zooming across the world of blackness was all that she could see as consciousness began to dawn on her.

Eventually the blackness dissolved into haziness and the shapes and lines became blurred colours. A sharp hit to the face brought her

eyes into focus and she saw the cold room around her. She tired to stand but her feet were chained to a wall while her hands where

handcuffed with iron together. Then he came into view and she remembered everything that had happened the previous night. "YOU!"

She shouted at him. She tried to stand again but it was useless. The chains were too short and the effects of the drugs hadn't

completely left her system. He crouched down in front of her and took a firm hold of her chin, making her look at him. She glared into

his cold dead eyes as the white-grey hair fell limply over them. "You know Faye, this doesn't have to be all bad." He breathed out.

"Fuck You." She spat at him.

He dug his nails into her skin slightly at the comment. "Now now little one. No need to be rude. Like I said, your stay here can be

comfortable," he leaned in closer so that their faces were millimetres apart, "or it could be hell for you." He said dangerously.

She glared and spat at him, "Fuck you." He slapped her again and walked away and she grinned. "So what's the big plan Viscous?

Think that by kidnapping me Spike's gonna come running and save me then you're gonna kill him." She paused, knowing his plan full

well. Some people were just so predictable. "Fat chance. Spike doesn't care if I die so I guess that you'll have to find someone else to

lure him here. I dunno, maybe a woman with long blond wavy hair, goes by the name Julia. Oh no, wait you can't. I forgot, she's dead."

She didn't know why she kept feeling the need to bring Julia up, shed only met the woman once before, but she had a mysterious

hatred towards the woman and knew how to hit Viscous hard, for she had done exactly the same to Spike.

He slashed her across the cheek so fast with a dagger that she barely had time to register what had happened. She gasped as she felt

and saw the blood from running down her face on her hand. "There's a lot about Spike you don't know Ms Valentine." He said before

exiting the room and leaving her with only the faint light from the moon and her rotting cell. _What the hell?_ She thought.

It was at least 2 days before Faye saw that iron bolted door open again and Viscous's broad, yet skinny figure looming in the doorway,

silhouetted by the thick beams of sunlight creeping through the slits which he called windows.

She raised her head groggily, that pathetic amount of sunlight blinding her and making her squint from the exposure. "What the fuck do

you want?" She spat at him, anger and frustration reeking from her voice.

"Thought you might want some food." He said dropping a metal plate with a piece of bread and a slither of butter on the floor in front of

her.

She looked at the plate with disgust as if it was a cockroach running across the concrete floor. She looked up at him, her dark purple

hair framing her face slightly and looked into his lifeless eyes and shot him glares of pure hatred. "I'd rather rot here than eat something

from you." She hissed.

"Suit yourself. But I don't see why you have to hate me so much Faye." He said, a grim grin spreading across his face.

She barked a cruel sarcastic laugh from her swollen red lips. Eventually she stopped and looked at him once again. "Why I hate you so

much? Maybe it's because you drugged and kidnapped me so you could get back at Spike. Maybe it's because I'm tied up in here like

a wild animal. Maybe it's because you were the cause of so much of the pain in my life." She stopped there, realising what she just said.

She hadn't meant to say that. But hopefully she hadn't said too much or just maybe that he hadn't been paying attention too much to

notice that sudden outburst.

He walked over to her and bent down to her level again and stared into her deep emerald eyes. "How have I caused so much pain in

your life Ms Valentine?" He asked, hissing her name.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I wish to know how I've affected you so badly and caused you to hate me so much." He spoke deadly soft.

"That's something new. Viscous caring about another human being other than his precious dead girlfriend." Oh how strangely she loved

throwing that in his face whenever she could. It wasn't like she hated Julia, for she had suggested to her once that they should work

together, but it was the way that she could be so important as to cause two men, one of which she cared for deeply, to do anything for

her, even die for her.

"Oh don't think I care about you Faye." He said then paused. He looked away and chuckled a grim laugh for a second before turning

back to look at her shocked and confused face. "We're very similar you know Faye." This made her even more confused and angered

at how he could compare her to him. "You see, we both live lives which have revolved around Spike Spiegel. You having had to live

with him, go on mindless goose chases after him and his little problems, and of course, your life going completely down the drain when

he supposedly died." This made her surprised and shocked at how he knew that. Only moments before had he questioned what she

meant by a phrase referring to that. "You didn't think I knew that did you? Well let's just say you've never been to good at hiding your

feelings for Mr Spiegel."

"What fucking feelings are they then?" She cut in, a bit to sharply and quickly.

"You mean the ones which you've had ever since meeting him. As I was saying before you cut me off. And you see, my life has

revolved around him as well. My hunt for him being everlasting, and still on going. So you see, we both feel very passionately about

Spike, in different ways perhaps; mine being hatred while yours being something around attraction and love, all the same, passionately.

And that is why we are not so different Faye." He bent in closer so their faces were nearly touching. His breath was luring her to him, as

much as she hated him and hated it, it was still luring. "Not so different at all…Ms Valentine" He said once more.

"Well personally, I beg to differ. You see, you're a fucking prick of an asshole…so what does that make me?" She said smarmily.

Having the short temper he had, he lashed out at her and thudded her against the wall to which she was chained to and pulled out a

sharp shard of what seemed to be his Katana and pressed it against her cheek. "I've had enough of your foul little mouth." He spat

deadly at her.

"Really? Well I've had enough of you!" She spat back through the side of her mouth. His eyes narrowed and were shooting daggers

through her head a million times over. "Why don't you just do it? I dare you." She tried knowing perfectly well he wouldn't do enough

damage to her to kill her. No, he needed her to bring Spike to him, or at least that's what he thought.

He pressed the tip of the shard of blade against her cheek just enough to cause blood to start to seep from the new wound. "Don't try

me Faye." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Wouldn't want to." She remarked back. He slid the blade slowly down her cheek a bit; causing the new found wound to extend and

more blood to escape. She winced slightly but refused to cry, not wanting him to see her weak.

He smirked grimly and got up and turned to walk to the door and leave her. Faye looked at his back as he walked, confused by the

sudden urge to leave in the middle of what he had seemed to find fun in his sick and twisted way. He paused, hand on the doorknob

ready to turn it and leave. "There's a new order in this lifetime Faye, your passion for violence would be almost useful." He turned the

doorknob and left, the door slamming behind him and Faye sitting there, just staring at the empty space where he had stood moments

before.

* * *


End file.
